Lingering Memories
by Angel-Dressed-in-Red
Summary: When a murder happens to close to home,how will they cope? And how will they solve the murder?  Caskett WARNING CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

_**When one of their own is murdered how will they cope and solve the case.**_

_**This story is sad. I've gone and killed a major character, despite my love for them all. **_

_**Don't kill me.**_

_**I don't own the show, I promise if I did none of this chapter would happen. Most of the story wouldn't happen.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Richard Castle, famous author and police wannabe cannot seem to breathe. His heart has shattered as he looks at the scene before him. Never again does he ever want to see blood, never again will he joke about antics of victims.

He had just left to go get lunch but now he doesn't think he'll ever eat again. Tears are running down his face as his friends come up behind chatting happily until they see him. They too feel their hearts break as they see the room.

The silence is broken by Javier Esposito's screams of rage as he tries to deny the sight of the woman that was like his little sister, dead upon the floor, her blood running towards them, her eyes wide with shock and pain.

As his cries bring others, Castle falls to his knees, crushed by the sight. He cannot bring himself to turn away from the eyes that once rolled happily in response to his words. He cannot believe that it is her but he knows it is.

Ryan is the only one to keep it together. He calls for someone to find Montgomery and for someone to get Lanie's number. Esposito stops him here. His rough voice showing his pain as he speaks.

"I'll phone her, she'll probably be the one to come. She's the best."

No one interrupts Castle's grieving; they know how much he loved her. It's Lanie that moves him. When she arrives, tears still running freely she takes a pair of gloves from her pocket and hands them to the motionless man. She briefly holds Esposito close before walking towards the corpse of her best friend.

Montgomery is having a breakdown in his office, feeling like he just lost a daughter. He doesn't bother controlling his own tears as he watches the commotion outside. Sadness like never before washes over him as he sees a broken man walk over towards the desk he spent so much time smiling at.

"Lanie, how'd she go?"

"Stabbed, she struggled but they were ready. It was quick; they knew she wouldn't be alone for long. She would have went quickly after the knife came out. Whoever did this was big. It's the only way they could have got her."

"I bet he didn't get off clean. She'll have hurt him."

"Well once I get her downstairs we will see what evidence she managed to get us."

Lanie stands to let him have a moment with Kate.

He gently strokes her face with his gloved hand, his eyes once again trying to spill over. He speaks softly to her, knowing she's already gone but he needs to say the words.

"We love you Katie, always have always will. We will remember you forever as the strong woman you are. Whoever did this, we'll catch them. They'll be caught. I won't go all revenge on them. But I will make sure you get justice, that we get closure. Have fun with your mom, tell her I say hi. We'll meet again, someday. Goodbye Katie. I will miss you."

He stands and with one last look at the body of his wife he walks out of the room and into Roy Montgomery's office. The men don't speak; neither can believe what's happened. When a moment has passed Roy stands, waking to his window, his own view of the outside world. Rick joins him as he begins to speak.

"I've worried about her for a long time, I've worried about them all. I've watched them leave here to go get someone and every time I can't help but fear for them. Each time they come back safe, I'm so relieved. I knew the day would come when I lost one of them but not like this. Not here. Not her.

"She was happy, happier than ever because of you. Even before you got together she was living more. Why now? Why when she'd just got everything she'd dreamed of. It's not right. I know the world is cruel and nothing is right but still. Today we are both cops and victims. The world just dimmed Rick. We've lost a damn good friend."

"Yeah, it's dimmed, a whole lot. I've always let her do her thing, rarely getting protective because it's her. But I never let her walk alone in the dark. I always worried about her when I couldn't see her but this one time I didn't. She was smiling and joking and I didn't need to worry about her eating, after all that's where I was going. She's spent nights alone in this place, I never for one moment thought to worry. It's the middle of the day; I know it's deserted today but still. The guy's got nerve."

A call interrupts their conversation as a rough looking Esposito calls them from the door.

"She left us a message."

Curious the men follow him and sure enough upon the floor the white board stands, written upon it in a mix of pen and blood is a message in Kate's unmistakable writing. It stops mid word but it speaks volumes to her family.

_**M W Taller than RC .Brown Eyes .Blk hair RC love you forev**_

Rick stands tall as he reads her last words, pride fills him as he realises how much it would have taken to write it. Not many would have managed that many words. Beside him he can feel the pride coming off Roy. The man taught her everything about being a cop, he's came to love her like a daughter. The thought takes the sad smile off of Rick's face. He has a family to tell.

As he turns from the message his phone goes and pulling it out he sees Alexis' id. Sighing he answers unwilling to tell her over the phone but one sentence from his daughter makes him break down.

"Dad, Jo won't stop crying and something's wrong I can feel it. What's happened?"

Ryan takes the phone from him and replies to the young woman.

"Hey, it's me Kevin. I'm going to drop your dad off soon, he'll calm Jo. Everyone here's had a bit of a shock; he'll need you close for a while."

"Ok, but promise you'll explain when you come?"

"I promise. See you soon."

The absence of her stepmother in the conversation saddens Alexis; in the pit of her stomach she can feel the fear. In her heart she knows: Something's happened to Kate. She doesn't know how she knows but she does. She can feel the hole. She knows that the mother of her little sister won't be coming home.

In a last effort to calm the crying child Alexis turns on the TV and curls up with the infant in her arms. It doesn't work though. Jo quietens but soon Alexis is crying with her. They don't need to be told. They can feel the news.

* * *

_**Please review. **_

_**There will be flashbacks and Caskett goodness and I already have a touching ending planned but please tell me where this should go and what you all think. **_

_**I just can't believe I wrote this, she is after all amazing and I can't actually read many other fics that have her dead. She will however still be a central character in this, any guesses how that happens?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, I'm flattered by the response; I will admit that that last chapter had me sad while I was writing it. This must be the shortest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. **_

_**

* * *

**_

One look confirms it. The man who raised her stands broken, his friend saddened beside him. The tears come faster as she sees his hollow stare. Moving gently so as to not wake the sleeping infant in her arms Alexis stands and goes to her dad. He holds her close, she doesn't think he'll ever let go but Jo wakes and her cries jolt him into the present.

Moving to his other daughter, he finds the strength to continue. He looks into the deep green eyes of his youngest and vows to protect her forever. Alexis, the young woman that she is, is making coffee for Ryan. He tells her everything that Rick knows he cannot.

"We went for lunch, the place was practically empty but she wanted to keep at the board. We'd just wrapped it up and decided to eat before starting the paperwork. She was putting the board away. Your dad came with Esposito and me. He was paying and wanted to get her a surprise. We couldn't have been more than ten minutes. When we got back she was just laying there."

Alexis' eyes harden, there's more. She knows it. She pushes him for information. Her words soft and the contrast with her usual questions hurts Ryan more than his own replies.

"She left a clue, some sort of evidence. She would have put up a fight, maybe DNA under her fingernails. Or a note, something. She'd have hurt the guy, right. I mean really hurt him. What did he use?"

Her soft words have became urgent, her eyes wide in their tearful state. She practically drinks in his response.

"Knife, Lanie is checking but she left a note, basic description of the guy. And words for your dad."

"That's how he ended the series, Kate talked him into it. Rook finds Nikki dying on the floor, a camera in her hand. She'd taken a picture of her murderer. Although Rook later kills himself."

Together they look at him, their own terrible heartache nothing compared to his. Both can see the loss in his eyes, as if he has lost himself. Not for even a second do either consider him following Rooks actions, not when he stands there gazing hopelessly at his sleeping child.

Oblivious to the world, he bends down and picks up his Jo and carries her to her room. Setting her down upon her bed, he gently places the covers over her small form and retreats to the window in order to watch her.

Before his eyes his wife appears, as beautiful as ever but strangely monochrome, walking up to the bed and gently clearing the hair from their daughter's face. She bends down lightly places a kiss on her forehead. She turns to Rick, a smile upon her face.

_Isn't she beautiful and ours, our own little miracle. _

She fades again as Rick stands there his heart catching in his throat, tears are falling again but he doesn't break down. He can remember that day, they'd not long brought her home from the hospital. The memory brings comfort as he staggers dazed out the room and into the living room. Colour returning to his vision.

* * *

_**I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter. I don't know how long this will be but it won't get anywhere near the length of Guinevere's Terror. But it will be quite a few chapters. I won't drag it out, it's too sad for that.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just to warn you, I nearly made myself cry with this chapter so you may want to have tissues handy. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Many people had called Richard Castle insane, his wife and eldest child included but he himself had never before believed it. Now he does.

He stands in the kitchen in the middle of the night watching the ghostly memory of his late wife; she wanders round a coffee in her hands. Seemingly unaware of his presence. He just stares, over the past few hours he's seen her many times, his heart both aches and rejoices at it.

His imagination has always been strong but never had he thought it would create such visions, with such realistic details. He misses her terribly, although married they had remained best friends and spent almost every waking hour together or talking over the phone. Seeing her but knowing that she's not real hurts. His love for her overwhelms him every time her memory appears.

They keep him strong, as he watches the latest one Kate turns and speaks. Her words echo as if from a distance and make Rick almost faint.

"You know it's creepy when you stare, even when you're the only one that can see me."

He can't talk; his heart has stopped as he tries to respond, searching desperately for a logical explanation. She laughs at him and its like bells are ringing softly through his ears.

"Rick, I'm dead aren't I? That's why you're standing there looking like a lost puppy."

"I'm hallucinating, aren't I? You're just my subconscious, or am I in a coma, and this is all some whacked dream and I'll wake and you'll be there."

"No. For once I wish you're crazy theory was true. I have to go, it's my time. I can't wander the inbetween forever but I can't go completely yet. You have to help them find him. Give Jo the closure I chased for so long. You can, I know you can."

"Katie, I miss you"

He's standing by the window now, staring off into the dark as he speaks. Any watching would have torn their hearts out at his pain.

"How? I can't do this without you. We're a team. Forever"

"Forever, I will always be with you. With all of you. I got evidence; I've already done all I can."

Her ghostly figure walks to the window beside him and continues, Rick doesn't look at her. As much as he wants to take another chance to memorize her features he can't bear to as he knows he'll see right through her.

"I had just finished when I hear him enter, he'd asked for directions but when I bent to get paper to write them for him he brought out a knife. I scratched at him, hoping to get evidence, even as I knew I was dying I still tried. He left before I died, I tried writing with the pen but I couldn't, the board was right there and I had a description. So I used my blood. There was plenty around. It was all so quick, I couldn't finish in time."

Her voice is sad; it has that tone that always makes him want to move the stars for her. But he doesn't speak, she has more to say.

"I love you, I always will. I will also look over you, Alexis and Jo. For forever. Our daughter will grow up to be amazing, just like Alexis and all because of you. I know that she will be ok. She'll be a heartbreaker and she'll have the most protective uncles ever. Don't smother her; let her be whoever she becomes. No threatening the boyfriends and don't even think about changing your book."

The phone goes as he links eyes with her, his heart crying out as she fades, her words hanging in the air. Walking softly to the phone, he answers soft emotion in his voice. The caller doesn't bother with a greeting as she launches straight into her reason for calling.

"She got DNA and a print, we just need to find the guy and then she'll have justice. Come to the precinct tomorrow, nine sharp. I'll have Ryan look after the girls for you. She basically caught her own murderer. Now we get to finish what she started."

"Mother will look after the girls; Ryan deserves to be there at the takedown. I'll be there with coffee; will you be wanting your usual?"

"Yes, Castle how are you?"

"I'm going to be ok, she's gone but we've not really lost her. I see her in Jo and I feel her in my heart. We will be fine, eventually. I've got a feeling she's watching us now."

"You know what? I think you're right. Tomorrow will be tough though so go sleep."

"Only if you do too, I'm not daft you're as upset as me and Kate'd kill me if I didn't try to keep an eye on you."

"Goodnight Castle, Javier is coming to get me, I'll be ok."

"Goodnight Lanie"

When the phone goes dead, Rick looks up to the sky and smiles. They will be ok, they've got an angel looking out for them. With his heart lighter he returns to bed and dreams of the past, the next day will be hard for him but tonight; tonight he sleeps easily. His heart broken but beginning to look for glue.

* * *

_**Next chapter is either the last or second last. I was tempted to end it here but I think we all need to know that the murderer is dealt with.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The paper sits upon the table depressing him. There upon the front page is his wedding photo, the one they released to the public. Above it the headline makes his head hurt.

_Murdered Muse: Wife of Richard Castle found murdered at work._

The words hurt him as if they were knives but still he soldiers on, the peace he found last night is all but gone as he checks in on his children. Jo sleeps soundly unaware of her loss while Alexis is awake, her big eyes red from crying. She stares at him like she has always done, desperate to ask him to fix everything but she's not a child any more. She knows that no matter how hard anyone tried, Kate was gone.

He holds Alexis close before telling her about his conversation with Lanie the night before; he imparts his own strange wisdom but neglects to mention his vision. The last thing his daughter needs is to be worrying about his sanity.

"Honey, we'll be fine. Sure we will miss her like crazy but she's with her mom now, and she won't forget us. And look at it this way, every time an important even happens she'll be there, watching."

"So, she's watching now?"

"Probably, why?"

"If I talk can she hear me?"

"I think she can"

When Alexis next speaks, it's not to Rick but to the sky, to the angels.

"Kate, Dad says you can probably hear me and I just want you to know that I'll miss you and I love you. You are basically my mom; I'll look after them for you, Dad and Jo. I know you'll always be there and I appreciate it but don't forget to spend time with your mom too. We don't mind."

Rick holds his daughter close as she stops talking, her tears restarting but as he looks into her eyes, he can see that she too has found a little bit of peace. Not wanting to ruin the moment but needing to get going he untangles himself from her, shifting her back into bed. He speaks before turning and leaving.

"I've phoned mother, asked her to come round, I'm going to help catch her killer and then I'm done. I'll help if they need it but I'm not risking my life anymore. Kate and I have already agreed on it. We knew that one day this could happen. I'll be there for Jo every step just as ordered."

He arrives at the precinct at nine o'clock sharp, everyone's drinks in hand. Setting them down on what was his wife's desk he takes the ME into a hug before people begin to speak. Lanie is the first as she returns to Esposito's side and recounts what she found. Her voice quavers often and twice she has to stop but with her hands shaking she manages it.

"So basically we got enough to id him and narrow down where he's been lately. I found traces of an element found specifically in the soil at the botanic gardens, it's used in the special compost that they spread on the roses."

Esposito talks next, he tries his best to sound normal, almost succeeding but his eyes give away his pain and anger.

"CSU found traces of glass and mortar, looks life they came from him during the fight, specifics say he's been in quite an old building, probably is major disrepair, an outhouse or something."

Something in Castle's mind clicks.

"There's an old abandoned outhouse near the gardens, they used to keep stuff in it until half of it collapsed and they closed it off. As far as I know barely anyone still remembers it's there. I can only remember because I told Kate about it last time we were there."

He can see her again. It's the first time he's seen her with others around, he tries not to react, knowing that she'd understand but he cannot help the staring. His friends don't comment, they believe he's gone off into the memory.

She smiles at him and nods encouragingly before raising an eyebrow at Lanie and Esposito who now stand hand in hand talking. A smile reaches Rick's face as she fades, her smile lingering longer than all else.

Turning to Roy, he speaks while rallying his emotions.

"So, can I interrogate him once he's brought in?"

"Rick?"

Roy can't understand it, the man before him has eyes that speak a million stories, love shines bright in his face but there is no trace of the anger that any would expect. Rick can see the man's confusion and decides to explain.

"We knew that one day she could be gone, we spoke about it in depth, I thought I would be angry at the world but I'm not. Kate has taught me a lot and she showed me that being angry like that isn't the way. I want to interrogate the man because I need to. Have Esposito or Ryan take the lead but just let me do what I've always done. We were partners; she's done her half now I need to do mine."

"Your halves used to be different, but then you became one. I understand that this is your last case, and it's fitting. I will see if one of the boy's will let you in but please don't develop your anger while in there. And maybe try to hold theirs too."

"I'd suggest Ryan, as much as I admire Esposito I can see his anger and he's best off with Lanie."

"I agree but I've just got a better idea. You're coming in with me. They boys can bring him in and we'll make him weep."

"Right then, we'd best start making her proud."

"That we must, RYAN, ESPOSITO, GEAR UP AND GET HIM."

As Rick watches them go he catches Kate in the corner of his eye, she follows them, a mischievous smile upon her lips. Standing alone in the Bullpen, he fights back a chuckle, justice is about to crack its whip upon the ass of the murderer.

* * *

_**Ok so the next one should be the last,**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is the last chapter. Thank you everyone who has expressed interest in this, whether it be through review or alert. **_

_**

* * *

**_

A few hours later two cops drag a rather broken and beaten man into the interrogation room. He'd been brought in with a broken arm, deep wound and black eye courtesy of Kate along with a busted nose from Esposito. Ryan had been slightly more subtle with his revenge and had dislocated the man's shoulder while cuffing him.

Roy intends to be harsh on him. Half way through his opening speech, Roy can see the man beginning to crumble but not due to his words. He takes in Castle's stare and falls silent. Stepping back he watches the two interact, the silence draws tighter and as if squeezing the man's conscience he begins to talk.

"My wife was taken from me, killed by a reckless driver. It made me mad, I spent weeks trying to find a way to stop the pain, the madness. That's when I saw her and you. I thought if I she was taken from you, my pain would become yours and leave me. It should have worked. I was going to take any woman but I knew she would catch me, so went for her. It should have worked, you must not have loved her enough. Not like I loved my wife."

"On the contrary, I love my wife more. I could easily be wallowing in my pain but I know that she would kill me for that. The thing about my Kate is that it takes more than death to stop her, I will live my life in the hope of making her proud, otherwise she'll make sure I go to hell."

"Doesn't sound like she loved you if she'd send you there."

"Are you kidding me? If she didn't love me she wouldn't bother with me. I bet that right now she is watching and glaring at me, or possibly shouting at me not to do anything stupid. Now tell me, what do you think your wife thinks of you now."

"She doesn't think, she's dead, gone no longer in existence. Don't you understand?"

Rick doesn't react, he waits the man's rant out, speaking with such calm that his friends behind the glass are amazed.

"If she were, what would she say?"

"She would kill me, slowly. I've disgraced her, betrayed her even. She would hate me. Probably turn me in herself."

"So you admit to killing my wife, for no reason other than in an attempt to ease your own pain by moving it on to me?"

"Yes, I'll rot in hell for it won't I?"

"No, women have ways of making you wish for hell."

The man nods taking his fate quietly, now even Rick is surprised at his calm attitude. When he stands to leave, the man calls for him.

"She kept repeating your name, over and over. Do you really think that she'll be waiting for you when you die?"

"I'm counting on it."

With the final statement he leaves, his mask crumbling as his inner peace runs out and he begins to crack. His friends are beside him imedietly, awe clear on their faces. Ryan smiles as he addresses them all.

"I don't know about you but I reckon she'd be proud. I am."

Once the man is escorted away, Rick begins to feel slightly guilty at not even bothering to learn the guy's name but dismisses it quickly, the man as pitiful as he is will not linger in his mind. He must look to the future.

Everyone filters out to leave, going to have a drink in honour of their fallen friend. They look at him with understanding as he declines a lift.

"Nah, I'll catch up. I just need one last moment alone with this place."

They smile knowingly as they leave, they can still feel her, still expect to see her walk through the door or come to scold them for some prank. When all have gone and Rick is alone in the bullpen he sits in his chair and watches hers expectantly. When she does not appear he is crushed but continues to sit, hoping with all his heart for her to appear.

Eventually she does, walking from behind him and taking her seat. She smiles softly at him, stalling the conversation until it must begin.

"Ryan's right I am proud. I love you more than ever now. But you know what this means right?"

"I won't see you again, no matter how hard I try."

"I heard Alexis earlier, she is amazing and right. I will be there for her always, just not that she can see. The same with Jo."

"What about me? Kate, what do I do now?"

"Be yourself, teach our daughter everything you taught me. Finish your book, write a series on the boys, diaries of a bromance. Keep doing the things you love, I'll be watching and smiling. Rick our roles have swapped, now I get to be your shadow. You will never lose me completely, I will make sure of that."

"Katie, what do I tell her? That her mom slayed dragons for a living until one got her. And when she's old enough, how do I explain? Why do I have to tell my baby girl that her mom was stolen? What do I say when she asks how I felt when it happened? How do I react when she cries for you?"

"Tell her. Take her to the window and show her the stars, let her know that I will always be watching, just like them. Tell her about our dragon slaying adventures and how we fought to make the world better. A day will come when she will understand. You are a master of words, use them any child raised by you will be able to decipher your babble.

"Rick, promise me you'll be happy, that you'll stay you."

"I promise, I will live my life to shower my girls with love, you will be my reason to smile."

"Each and every time you smile I will too, forever."

Tears are streaming down her face now, as she faces him one last time. Her heart aches knowing she won't be able to speak to him again. That she can't be there like she wants to. Her eyes hurt from her salty tears, as they try to overwhelm her.

There is nothing Rick wants more than to reach over and wipe the tears as they run down her face, he knows he cannot and it begins his own tears. Sitting there he feels his soul at its barest. He is no longer Rick Castle, famous author. He is a man who is facing the hardest words of his life.

"This is it isn't it? Time to let go."

His voice is rough with his raw and solid pain, a sad acceptance lacing his tone as he desperetly tries to immortalise her memory.

"Yeah, Castle it is. I see the light, I see my mom, she's smiling at me."

"Then you must go, I love you Katie."

"Goodbye Rick, I love you too, forever and always."

She begins to fade before him, her tears still falling as his closing words reach her.

"Until forever, my love. Farewell."

He sits there alone in the room that made their relationship as his tears continue to fall unhindered, he does not know how long he sits there, staring at the empty chair beside him. Eventually he stands and exits, his shadow following him.

The End

* * *

_**Well there you go, the sad story is over. Review would be amazing, I've never written anything like this before and a honest opinion on how I did would be very helpful. I think I should make my new years resolution never to kill Beckett again. **_


End file.
